odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi
Aoi (あおい) is a younger male odorite who started activities in NicoNico in a duo Sensei to Boku, with his teacher, K'suke. He is currently the red member of MeseMoa. (formerly morning musumen.). Even though he is the youngest member, he is a lead dancer/singer. He is also part of a sub-group of MeseMoa. called TRAFFIC LIGHT with Shirofuku and Kimagure Prince. Collaboration Units # Member of Sensei to Boku with K'suke # Member of MeseMoa. # Member of After☆Dance☆School # Member of NYAINee # Member of Boys with Syokupan Men and Tomitake # Member of Boys' Dorm 2nd Floor Room 5 List of Dances feat. Aoi and K'suke (2011.09.10) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. Aoi and K'suke (2011.09.20) # "8HIT" feat. Aoi and K'suke (2011.10.10) # "Hello Worker" feat. Aoi and K'suke (2011.11.03) # "Ojamajo Gates" feat. Aoi and Ogakuz (2011.11.12) # "NEXT STAGE" feat. Aoi and K'suke (2011.11.21) # "8HIT" feat. Aoi, Ksuke, Macro and Apricot* (2011.12.03) # "Mukankaku-Teki Kanjo Sei Kanzen Seigyosochi" feat. Aoi and K'suke (2011.12.18) # "Junjo Fighter" feat. Aoi and Kazuaoao (2011.12.25) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" feat. Aoi, A Neko, Tomitake, Nokkuso, Kurokamiku and Tsuruti (2012.02.08) # "LUCIFER" feat. Aoi, K'suke, ACE K, Na0k1 and Naoto (2012.02.12) # "Easy Dance" feat. Aoi and K'suke (2012.02.28) # "Parume Parapara Dance" feat. Aoi, Tamahiyo and Haruichigo (2012.02.29) # "Heart Beats" (2012.04.11) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2012.04.13) # "Tululila Talila Tulula" feat. Aoi, K'suke, Ogakuz, ACE K, Na0k1 and Naoto (2012.04.25) # "Ren'ai Hunter" feat. morning musumen. (2012.05.10) # "Do Re Mi Fa Rondo" (2012.) # "JULIETTE" feat. Aoi, K'suke, ACE K, Na0k1 and Naoto (2012.07.02) # "Silver" feat. Aoi, K'suke, Ogakuz, ACE K, Na0k1, Chika and Ni-chan (2012.07.06) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (2012.07.24) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Gai" feat. Aoi and K'suke (2012.07.29) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" feat. Aoi and Ririri (2012.08.24) # "Kipple Industry" feat. Aoi and Ririri (2012.09.12) # "Messiah" feat. Aoi and K'suke (2012.09.15) # "Natsu Koi Hanabi" feat. Aoi, Ririri and Melochin (2012.10.10) # "Wakuteka Take a Chance" feat. morning musumen. (2012.10.10) # "Aitai Aitai Aitai Na" feat. Aoi, Shirofuku, Miume, Aikawa Kozue and Kimagure Prince (2012.11.03) # "WAVE" feat. Aoi, Ogakuz, Chika, and ACE K -Sing and dance ver.- (2012.11.12) # "Be Mine" feat. Aoi, K'suke, Forgeru, ACE K, Na0k1, Oni-hei and Gets (2012.11.19) # "I Want It That Way" feat. Aoi, Ogakuz, ACE K (2012.11.22) # "Hanemizuki" feat. Aoi and K'suke (2012.12.01) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. Aoi, Malon, 13, Pan2 and Nora (2012.12.27) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Aoi, K'suke, Miume, Kamen Liar 217 (2013.01.01) # "After School Stride" feat. -Sing and Dance ver.-(2013.01.14) # "Girls" feat. Aoi, Tomitake, and Syokupan Men (2013.01.28) # "Roku chō-nen to Ichiya Monogatari" feat. Aoi and K'suke (2013.02.06) # "Romeo to Cinderella" feat. Aoi and Ririri (2013.02.27) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion" feat. Aoi and Ririri (2013.03.05) # "War Cry~Idol Kidori de Nani ga Warui!~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song-(2013.03.09) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Aoi and Ririri (2013.03.15) # "One・Two・Three" feat. morning musumen. (2013.05.02) # "Brainstorming" feat. Aoi and Kimagure Prince (2013.05.08) # "DREAM GIRL" feat. Aoi, K'suke, Forgeru, ACE K and Na0k1 (2013.05.24) # "Audience o Wakasu Teido no Noryoku" feat. Aoi, Ogakuz, ACE K and Chika -Sing and Dance ver.-(2013.05.30) # "Yobanashi Deceive" feat. Aoi and K'suke (2013.06.29) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" feat. Aoi, K'suke, ARSMAGNA, Syokupan Men and SHARE LOCK HOMES (2013.07.30) # "Summer☆Venus~Manatsu no Idol~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song-(2013.08.10) # "Chankapana" feat. Aoi, Forgeru, Kimagure Prince, and Nokkuso -Sing and dance ver.-(2013.09.20) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.09.22) # "GLIDE" feat. Aoi, K'suke, Mattan, PASSION and ANRI (2013.10.01) # "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" feat. morning musumen. (2013.10.09) # "Uso to Nuigurumi" feat. Aoi and Ririri (2013.12.02) # "TajiTaji*Fantasy" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song-(2013.12.14) # "Melody Line" feat. Aoi, Ririri and Miume (2013.12.19) # "Okochama Sensou" feat. Aoi and K'suke (2014.02.27) # "Koshitantan" feat. Aoi, Shirofuku and Kimagure Prince -Sing and Dance ver.-(2014.02.28) # "Boku to Watashi to NicoNico Douga" feat. Boys' Dorm 2nd Floor Room 5 (2014.03.14) # "Shabondama" feat. morning musumen. -Sing and Dance ver.-(2014.03.18) # "Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Banda yo~" feat. Aoi, Kimagure Prince and Shirofuku (2014.04.05) # "History (EXO song)" feat. Nyainee (2014.05.01) # "What is LOVE?" feat. morning musumen. (2014.05.09) # "Girls" feat. Aoi, Syokupan Men and Tomitake Musumen. Commu Restricted(2014.05.14) # "Lamb" feat. Aoi, Tomitake and Syokupan Men (2014.05.28) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (2014.06.23) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Morning musumen. (2014.07.26) # "Honey Bee" feat. Morning musumen. (2014.08.08) # "Patchwork Staccato" feat. Aoi and K'suke (2014.09.20) # "Blessing" feat. Kimagure Prince, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SLH feat.that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kyoufu., Kusarine Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemii Killer, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *Chocolate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nikomaro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakka Ranman, Forgeru, Fugei Yato, Fujiwara Koutaro, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) # "Mikan" feat. Morning musumen. (2014.10.24) # "Trick and Treat" feat. Morning musumen. (2014.10.28) # "Password is 0" feat. Morning musumen. (2014.10.31) # "Blessing" (2014.09.28) # "Rabbit Jump!!" feat. Morning musumen. (2014.11.27) # "Yi Er Fanclub" - GigaP ver. feat. Aoi and Ririri (2014.12.02) # "Rock 'Ur Body" feat. Nyainee and Gets (2014.12.24) # "The☆Peace" feat. Morning musumen. (2014.12.29) # "BOOM BOOM BOOM" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.01.26) # "Botanyuki" feat. morning musumen. (2015.02.27) # "Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi" feat. morning musumen. (2015.03.03) # "ELECT" (2015.04.08) # "PINK CAT" (2015.04.23) feat. Aoi, Tomitake and Syokupan Men # "Seishun Kozou ga Naite Iru" (Rihoriho part) (2015.05.02) # "Chameleon Color" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.07.09) # "Chameleon Color (Dance Shot ver.)" feat. morning musumen. (2015.07.24) # "Hide and Seek (Short ver.)" (2015.07.23) (YouTube only) # "Ojama Mushi (Short ver.)" (2015.07.23) (YouTube only) # "Onegai Darling (Short ver.)" (2015.07.27) (YouTube only) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi (Short ver.)" (2015.07.28) (YouTube only) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou (Short ver.)" (2015.07.29) (YouTube only) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru (Short ver.)" (2015.07.30) (YouTube only) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever (Short ver.)" (2015.07.31) (YouTube only) # "shake it! (Short ver.)" (2015.08.03) (YouTube only) # "Melancholic (Short ver.)" (2015.08.04) (YouTube only) # "Happy Synthesizer (Short ver.)" (2015.08.05) (YouTube only) # "Dancing☆Samurai (Short ver.)" (2015.08.06) (YouTube only) # "PONPONPON (Short ver.)" (2015.08.08) (YouTube only) # "Chameleon Color" (2015.08.10) (YouTube only) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.09.01) # "Viva Happy" feat. Aoi and Kimagure Prince (2015.09.02) # "Hibikaze" (Reol's cover) feat. Aoi and Forgeru (2015.09.03) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2015.09.04) # "Onegai Darling" (2015.09.05) # "Ojama Mushi" (2015.09.06) # "Totsuzen Desu ga, Idol Hajimemashita" feat. Aoi and Ni-chan (2015.09.07) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" feat. Aoi and Shirofuku (2015.09.08) # "Yomosugara Kimi Soufu" (2015.09.09) # "BURNING" (2015.09.10) # "+♂" feat. Aoi and Shirofuku (2015.09.23) # "Madamamagoto" feat. Aoi and K'suke (2015.11.17) # "Shakunetsu! Onigashima Danji (Story ver.)" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.11.21) # "Gashin Shoutan" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.12.14) }} Sample Video Gallery Morningmusumen.jpg|morning musumen. 1ao.jpg|Full body picture of Aoi in Musumen.'s Wonder Dream Outfit Aoi007.jpg|Aoi in the album Wonder Dream AoiJousou.jpg|Aoi's outfit in his cover of 'Girls' with Tomitake and Syokupan Men. Aoi-chan Sou-Izumi.jpg|Aoi & Sou Izumi (ARSMAGNA) tomitake aoi selca.jpg|Aoi with Tomitake during a morning musumen. photoshoot aoi crossdressing.jpg|Aoi crossdressing aoi shirofuku love selca.jpg|Aoi with Shirofuku Ari ki musumen tei in.jpg|With Ari 。Ki and Tei☆in! Ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|Full Cho Party 3 Cast Tomitake with musumen.jpg|morning musumen. Twitter9822cc3.jpg|Fan service with Shirofuku aoishirofanservice.png|Shirofuku and Aoi kiss CM2pqr-UEAAKpUg.jpg|Aoi & luz in ETA Budoukan 2015 CM2mP-hUAAAjTC8.jpg|Aoi & luz in ETA Budoukan 2015 CRCTyd-UYAAKpIR.jpg Trivia * He is blood type A Aoi's Blog Profile. * He entered the 2015 JUNON BOY contest and although he did not win, he did win 2nd place for the Judges' special award. JUNON BOY Tweet * He's 163cm and 48kg. Profile on musumen website * He likes edamame. * He is a good friend of the male utaite Urata. External Links *Twitter *Blog *Chinese blog * Instagram Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND Odorite